1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer and a printing system having a switch cover that covers and prevents accidental operation of a power switch.
2. Related Art
Printers that are installed at checkout counters in stores, for example, and are connected to peripheral devices such as credit card processing terminals, and have an integral print processing unit for printing, and a central processing unit with capabilities similar to a computer, are known from the literature. The operation processing unit runs driver software including a printer driver that controls driving the print processing unit, and device drivers that control driving the peripheral devices. An example of such a printer is disclosed in JP-A-2008-171303.
When the power switch of such a printer with a CPU turns on, a startup process is executed just like when the power switch of a computer turns on. More specifically, the CPU boots the operating system and loads the printer driver and device drivers to enable controlling and driving the print processing unit and peripheral devices connected to the printer. As a result, if the operator or customer accidentally touches and turns the power switch off in the middle of processing a customer transaction, time is taken for the printer to reboot and re-enable printing after the power switch is turned on again, making the customer wait.